A Mirrored Stubbornness
by joey the ripper
Summary: The war is over Voldemort is in control and the muggleborns are forced to be servants; Hermione has a lot to say to him. Read if you like arguments between LV and HG One-shot argument.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story.

**Word count:** 1174 words.

**Summary:** The war is over Voldemort is in control and the muggleborns are forced to be servants; Hermione has a lot to say to him. Read if you like arguments between LV and HG with a possible future LV/HG.

**-**** A Mirrored Stubborness. -**

**-****Chapter 1.-**

**=Pure Blood. =**

Hermione sighed loudly to herself as she knelt down on the floor and started to scrub away the blood; she sniffed she'd have to get over this cold soon or they would kill her, of course she had managed to convince them that her sniffles and sneezing were due to the dust and chemicals she was around all day, the excuse was starting to run a bit thin.

'So Mudblood; do you know who's blood it is you're cleaning off of the floor?'

Hermione refused to let herself shiver; she was one of the few who didn't cower in the presence of Lord Voldemort.

She looked over how the blood had been spilt, considered the routine around here 'A blood-traitor, my lord.' Hermione said.

There was a long pause 'you are getting too good at this.' He said softly 'you're getting comfortable with this routine.'

Hermione suppressed her sneeze wondering if she would ever get over the cold 'sorry.' She said softly as he considered her.

'You are right mudblood.' He said understanding that her strange behavior had been a sneeze 'but it wasn't any old blood traitor. This one was yours.'

Hermione stopped scrubbing.

'Ronald Weasley.'

He obviously wanted to see her reaction to these words, Hermione closed her eyes and forced herself not to give in; he wanted to see her forced indifference to the world he'd forced her to be apart of crack; she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

'So you once again suppress yourself to feel nothing; you didn't cry for potter and you won't cry for Ronald.'

Hermione looked up at him 'how could I cry for them when they are better off? True I feel sad that they are dead, but they are better off than me.'

He cocked his head 'strange gratitude.'

'Gratitude?' Hermione's temper broke out of her control and she threw the brush on the floor she stood glaring at him shaking with all the rage she was trying to contain 'you think that I should be grateful? How can you find it strange that I'm not grateful?'

'You're alive.' He said softly 'most consider that something to be grateful for.'

Hermione shook her head finding herself too annoyed to reply.

'You'd rather be dead? Obviously you have something to say mudblood, why keep it to yourself?'

'Because if anyone around here shows the slightest emotion they're cursed!' despite her fight for control Hermione couldn't stop her Gryffindor heart from lashing out in rage, this creature was so stupid and he had the nerve to ridicule her! He was tormenting and teasing her and pretending that he was better than her 'so forgive me if I bite back all of my emotions, and forgive me for not giving you the satisfaction of seeing me cry for my friends!' His smile just made her all the more angry.

'You appear to have plenty more to say to me, come on mudblood; let's not leave this incomplete. Tell me what you've been longing to say to me.' He said calmly.

'You're sick; twisted and foul!' Hermione straightened 'and stupid.' The lioness within her calmed down feeling somewhat satisfied letting Hermione take back the control 'and those are your good points.'

'Stupid?' he asked.

'You think you're purer than me? I'm not the one with the blood covered hands here you are.' She dropped down to her knees picking the brush back up and starting to clean again.

He stared down at her 'how long have you wanted to say that to me?'

'Since the dawn of time.' Hermione said simply.'

'You think that I'm no longer pure?'

'Purity is innocence.' Hermione said simply 'and you are as evil and corrupted as they come.'

'You are quite naïve.' He said softly 'if that were true there would not be _one_ pure person in the world.'

'Did I say there was? I said that you are not purer than me. I didn't say I was pure, but I _am_ purer than you.'

'Aw, that was an admission. How did you lose your innocence?'

'I started to think.' Hermione said 'and that is when I lost it, when I learnt.'

'Now that is a depressing thought; that you have to be blank to be pure, it sounds true enough from a perspective.' He smiled cruelly 'but pure_blood_ is a different thing.'

'not really, by the term alone it is corrupted, it says that it is exclusive; pureblood doesn't care who owns it, but when you defend it jealously; when you brag about it; your blood ceases to be pure.'

'Good argument. I can see why they call you smart; I have to admit you are intelligent. But how do you keep anything pure if you don't defend its innocence?'

'You can't.' Hermione said 'innocence can't be protected; it's just a moment, a single; fleeting moment of humans existence. Humanity changes; it grows and evolves. To deny the change is to deny human nature; which therefore corrupts the purity you are trying to defend. To be pure you have to be in two states at once; which is impossible.'

'I think you've been quiet for too long, you're stewed within your own arguments and thought them out to conclusions that no one has ever come to before, you're too aware of the facts of your arguments; you've gone over them in such detail that when you finally say them you make every word a fact, it's like you've memorized it from a page of a textbook, I bet if I got you to recite a page of Hogwarts a history it would sound the same as your argument.' He said simply folding his arms in a self-satisfied way.

'Way to change the topic.' Hermione muttered sarcastically rolling her eyes 'loose to the argument so change the topic and sneer, how like a Slytherin.'

'I don't whether to be insulted or complemented.' He said sounding confused and unfolding his arms 'No mudblood, I haven't lost to your silly childish argument, I was merely observing how you've lost some of your sanity by staying silent and suppressing your emotions.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept scrubbing.

'You're the kind of girl who doesn't take to silence well.'

_Whatever he says, just remember Hermione, "Better than a thousand conversations is the one moment of reverence for the sage who conquered himself." He will never understand; nor will he ever change, He is just blinded to all the facts by his beliefs._

'Don't think that this is over Hermione. You're wrong and all too stubborn to accept what I would say if I were to explain "why" you are wrong. But you'll see, and accept in time.' He walked to the stairs 'I'm always right in the end.' With that he walked up the staircase leaving Hermione alone.

'Mountains decay in the end, Tom. And that pedestal you're standing on is just going to erode away piece by piece until finally you come crashing down to reality… and I'll be there when it finally does.'

* * *

_a/n: I don't know if I could continue with this..._


End file.
